


A Pit Of Vipers

by Anonymous



Series: A Pit Of Vipers (My Little Pony: Friendship is magic [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ableism, Abuse, Blood, Gen, Gore, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Over the last 10 years, ponies have been disappearing, and they're never found. Nopony even knows where to BEGIN looking. Suddenly, the number of disappearances starts increasing.Inspired by Muffins!
Series: A Pit Of Vipers (My Little Pony: Friendship is magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809637
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! This is my first mlp fic ever, and I ADORE Derpy. It might be because I suffer from bad mental illness too and sometimes cant talk right, or because she's the cutest thing. Who knows, not me. But yeah! Please comment, I'm fueled by them-- If you have any "play" requests, let me know!

The pony known as Derpy entered Sugar Cube corner, ignoring the closed sign on the door, a happy hop in her step as she looked around inside, peering for any pony that could take her order, especially if that pony was Pinkie. While Derpy and the party pony hadn’t been friends for that long, during that short time they had become immensely close, especially after Pinkie had scolded a market stool keeper for giving her a rough time when she didn’t have enough bits for apples. Honestly, she was only a few short, did she really have to be so rude. And Derpy could speak just fine, thank you very much! She just spoke a little differently, that was all, and some words were trickier than others.

After seeing that nopony was on coming to the till to take her order, she shrugged and skipped over to kitchen, yelling “Pinkie! I was wanting muffins! Are you here?”

Nothing.

Although she frowned, she didn’t mind yet and continued her search. Pinkie lived in the bakery, on the top floor, she knew that, so she must be here somewhere! Derpy hadn’t seen the pink earth pony around ponyville, so she must be here, and she could make her some delicious muffins! Hopping up the stairs, she hummed Pinkie’s ‘Smile’ song to herself and peered around the corner with another yell of “Pinkie? Are you here?”. While she wasn’t, Gummy was sunbathing on the windowsill, which caused Derpy to smile widely and slowly fly over to him, stroking his little head. “Has you seen your mummy anywhere?”

Although Gummy stayed silent, Derpy sighed loudly and replied “Dangit! Tell Derpy if you see her then! I’m gonna go looks some more!”

She went back down the steps, her stomach growling at the lack of muffins filling belly, and she grew more determined. Snooping around a little more, she heard a strange shuffle coming from the floorboard she stepped on. Curious, she stepped on it again. The shuffle was real!

Leaning in closely, she gasped as she lifted the board, her mouth forming a small ‘o’ when she saw a bright red button.

“Curiouser and curiouser.” Derpy whispered, quoting a book her doctor had read to her when she was a filly to help her read. That was one of her favourites, although she had trouble reading it on her own because her eyesight wasn’t so good, and letters seemed to move around which made it even trickier.

She squinted at the button inquisitively, and stepped on it, almost jumping out of her skin when a piece of the wall moved, removing a slide which lead to- Derpy didn’t know. It was too dark.

Jumping onto the slide, she let out a loud “WHEEEEE!” as she descended down, a giggle in her voice. She was giddy when she reached the bottom, before gasping loudly when she finally saw the party pony who was facing her with wide shocked eyes, making a strange attempt to hold a dirty red curtain behind her. Still, Pinkie Pie smiled and tilted her head, her voice not showing any sign of nervousness.

“Derpy! Hi!” She greeted. “What is it?” She pressed a button on the wall, and Derpy heard the wall close upstairs.

“Derpy wants muffins! Can you make muffins?” Derpy excitedly asked, hopping on the spot.

“If you want muffins, then sure!” Pinkie laughed, before humming in thought. “Hey, Derpy! Would you like to help me make your muffins?”

Derpy’s crossed eyes widened even wider if that was possibly, and her jumping became even more intense as she laughed, clapping her hooves together. “Oh yes, I would! I would like that very much!”

Pinkie smiled just as widely, before leaning closer and cupping her hooves around Derpy’s ear. “But you have to promise to keep the super-secret ingredient secret, or it won’t be a secret anymore, and nopony wants that! Do you promise?”

Derpy gasped quietly and nodded ferociously. “Derpy promise! Cross... Cross my heart and hope to... fly! Stick a cupcake in my eye!” She said, quoting Pinkie’s famous ‘Pinkie Promise’. And nopony breaks a Pinkie promise, ever.

A small giggle came from Pinkie as she hugged the Pegasus tight, excited to have help again in baking. Then, she turned back around and seemed to grab a curtain rope out of nowhere, pulling it hard which caused the curtains to fly apart, revealing a mare strapped to a table, sleeping? That didn’t look very comfortable. She had a blue hide, and a lighter blue mane which looked like clouds. Derpy tilted her head in confusion and clopped over to the mare, gently poking her face, then looked over at Pinkie. “Why she here? Is she going to help as well?”

“Yup!” Pinkie grinned, a slight hint of malice present in the usually innocent smile. “Sleepy Dream is our secret ingredient! Well, this time she is! The usual ingredient is what’s inside ponies, and I get it out to use in the cupcakes! Or muffins this time, I suppose”

Derpy frowned as she tried to wrap her head around it, before letting out an “Ohhh!” She put her hoof on Sleepy, prodding her. “So, it’s the inside stuff?”  
  
“Yup!” Pinkie repeated. “Pony meat! I don’t know why, but it makes them taste much better! Without they lacking a little,” she shrugged, before clapping. “I think she’s coming around!” She sang as the pony strapped to the table moaned quietly.

“Where... Where am I...?” Sleepy asked, groaning as she squinted her eyes and tried to adjust to the candle light. “What’s going on...?”

“Hi Sleepy!” Derpy laughed, floating just above the floor and getting close to Sleepy’s face. “You’re going to help Derpy and Pinkie make muffins! I like muffins, so I’m excited!”

If Sleepy wasn’t confused enough before, she sure was now. “Help you… Make muffins?” She asked, confused, looking over to Pinkie who simply waved at her, a happy smile on her face. Sleepy tried to move her limbs, confusion growing even MORE when she realized she was strapped down. “If I’m helping you make muffins, why am I strapped down?”

“Because it can hurt a little getting the ingredient out, and nopony is polite enough to stay still.” Pinkie said with a sigh. “It would make my job so much easier if they did. Ponies can be so rude.” She huffed, turning and looking through her tool box that she kept on a table, singing “aha!” as she found what she was looking for. A scalpel.

“Getting the ingredient… Out?” Sleepy said, starting to feel sick. Suddenly, she started laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Oh, you really got me good! That’s a good one you too! ‘getting the ingredient out’!” she quoted, her laugh starting to die down a little as the others looked on, slight confusion on their faces. “You really made me believe for a second you were going to bake me...”

“Thanks, Sleepy! But it’s no joke.” Pinkie shrugged, clopping over to her and crouching down by one of her legs, holding up her scalpel.

“Sure Pinkie, sure.” Sleepy said, her laugh growing weak, before letting out a scream and Pinkie dug the scalpel into the skin above her cutie mark, a Z above a small cloud. “YOU CUT ME?”

“Well, yeah? I have to get your cutie mark somehow!”

“My... My cutie mark?” Sleepy’s eyes widened in horror. This wasn’t a joke.

She started screaming.

“Pinkie... I no think she wants to help very much…” Derpy said, concerned and sitting next to the pink pony, who had paused her cutting.

“Don’t worry! It was her turn; her number came up. If I went around, randomly having ponies help, it would be utter chaos! But! Think of it like... it’s her duty! Plus, she’ll make your muffins taste really good.” She giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh... Okay! I get it! It’s like a shot! I don’t enjoy them very much, but I gotta do it!” Derpy exclaimed. “I get it!”

“Exactly!” Pinkie smiled. “Hey, I like to keep the cutie marks as a memento, if I show you how to remove this one, would you like to remove the other? You can keep it if you like!”

Gasping happily, the Pegasus nodded, leaning forward and squinting her crossed, yellow eyes in concentration. “Yup! I would like! Sleepy has very cute cutie marks!”

He smile turning fond, Pinkie focused back on the scalpel. “Okay so, try to keep it in a circle, and do your best to not cut the mark! It’s okay if you make a mistake the first few times, that’s only natural!”

Derpy nodded, her tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth. “I see, I see!”

Sleepy’s screams filled the room and Pinkie cut, making a perfect circle around the cutie mark before peeling it off, and holding it up to show Derpy, who took hold of it with fascination. She held it so it was dangling in front of her face, moving her head so she could see it at all angles. While the whole experience of this was something strange that Derpy was still trying to understand, this was new and my, was it exciting.

“Sleepy! Your cutie mark is even cut-erer up close!” She complimented, gently placing it on the table. Sleepy only whimpered in response.

“Derpy, are you ready to take off the other one?” Pinkie Pie asked, holding out the scalpel towards her. Derpy gasped, almost forgetting that Pinkie had said she could, and took the scalpel gladly. She then crouched next to Sleepy, who for some reason refused to stay still, which annoyed Derpy quite a bit. She had to show the party pony she could do this!

Biting down on her tongue, she started cutting a messy circle around Sleepy’s remaining mark, but a particularly violent jerk from Sleepy cause Derpy to slip and cut a bit of the mark. Derpy yelled, upset and jumped back, dropping the scalpel and covering her eyes. “I-IM SORRY PINKIE! I-I MESSED UP!”

Pinkie shook her head and sat in front of Derpy, pulling her into a comforting hug. “It’s okay! Don’t worry! Mistakes happen, and it’s literally your first time! I’ll just sew it back up, good as new!” She cooed, stroking Derpy’s mane as she sniffled.

“I-If you say so…” Derpy whimpered, still unsure if Pinkie was mad at her.

“I do say so! Now come on, keep trying! It’ll be okay!” Pinkie said with a warm smile, letting go of Derpy and patting her back. “I believe in you~!” She sang.

Derpy let out one more sniffle and nodded, slowly making her way back over to Sleepy’s side.

Sleepy began screaming again. “Derpy! Please! You don’t understand!”

“Understand what?” Derpy asked, looking up at Sleepy in confusion.

“This is murder! Torture! Its bad! Good ponies don’t do this!” Sleepy explained, doing her best to break free. “Please Derpy! Understand!”

“But… Pinkie does it, and she’s a good pony. Plus, if it gets me muffins, how bad can it be!” Derpy shrugged, putting her focus back on removing the cutie mark. “Now hush! Derpy has to concentrate!”

“Derpy, pl-EASE-! She screamed when the scalpel entered her flesh again, her throat now beginning to hurt from over use.

Derpy ignored the trapped pony and managed to cut a circle, albeit a messy one, around the cutie mark, and she pealed it off, cheering as she jumped up and ran to Pinkie. “I did it! I did it!”

Pinkie cheered too, grabbing Derpy and pulling her into a hug, both jumping up and down. “I’m so proud proud proud of you Derpy!” Both squealed. The display from them sounded odd with the weak crying and whimpering from the pony behind them.

“Now comes the BEST part!” Pinkie laughed, hooking her front leg around Derpy’s and pulling her back to Sleepy.

“W-What are you going to do now…? Kill me...?” Sleepy asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Not yet, silly! So impatient.” Pinkie giggled, then faced the table and widened her arms, as if she was going to hug it. “Now! We get to play until we get bored!”

“Play? What play?” Derpy asked, confused.

“Well, after today, nobody will be able to play with Sleepy ever again.” Pinkie explained. “So now, we play with her for the last time! We can do whatever we want, and try ANY idea we want!” She laughed, picking up a knife and squinting at it, before widening her eyes and looking over at Derpy, an evil smile on her face. “Derpy, how is your aim?”

“Derpy’s aim… I needs practice, but its not too bad.” Derpy said, puffing up her chest.

“Nice~” Pinkie grinned, running around the table and opening a door, which seemed to lead to a cupboard. After a few seconds of rummaging around in there, she bounced out, with a rather large circle piece of wood, attached to a stand. It looked like one of those things that were on game shows, where you span the circle and an arrow would point at a slot when it stopped.

“What’s that for?” Derpy asked, along with Sleepy who was looking more and more scared by the second.

“You’ll see~ You’ll see~” Pinkie sang, setting the spinner up next to Sleepy. She then looked at Sleepy with a smile, and injected her arm with a stray substance. Sleepy winced at the slight pain, and was about to ask what was that for, before she started to feel herself falling asleep. “See you in a minute, Sleepy!” Pinkie waved, Derpy watching in awe.

* * *

Around half an hour had passed, and when Sleepy came around, she found she had been moved from the table, and was now strapped to the circle. Her nausea returning, she watched Derpy move to stand next to the circle, while Pinkie stood a good space away, a box on the floor by her. In her hand was a knife. “Remember Derpy! Pinkie cried. “Once you’ve spun her, move away! I haven’t tried this before!

Derpy yelled back “Okie dokie… lokie!” She laughed, then span the wheel as hard as she could, and jumped back.

Sleepy was going to scream, but all that came up was vomit, making Derpy cringe. “Eww, sickish...”

Pinkie laughed and held up a knife, like she was about to throw a dart in a darts tournament. She released it, and it flew through the air, striking Sleepy in her stomach, which caused her to vomit up bile and blood. She then cheered, and yelled out “15672 points!”, seemingly making up a number on the spot. “Derpy, your turn!”

“Yes!” Derpy laughed, and both ponies happily swapped place as the wheel began to slow. Sleepy had only just began to get her baring’s back when the wheel was spun again, even faster than the first time.

Derpy picked out a knife, and did her best to copy what Pinkie did, holding it up the same way and releasing it. Although both originally though she missed, when the wheel slowed, they saw that it had pierced Sleepy’s arm, the knife almost completely removing the appendage as it stuck out. How Sleepy cried, not daring to look. “That is… 50134 points!” Pinkie cheered, holding up pom poms which she seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

“YESH!” Derpy laughed louder than she ever had before. “Did it! Did it!”

Both grinned at each other. This was fun!

Time seemed to pass quickly for the party pony and the Pegasus, but for Sleepy time had never felt so slow. She was as prickly as a porcupine, feeling weaker and weaker by the moment, absolutely drenched in vomit and blood.

Both Pinkie and Derpy huffed and panted as the tried to get their breath back, still laughing as they did so.

After around 2 agonizing minutes, Pinkie shook her head to ground herself, then faced Derpy and put her arm over her shoulder. “I think its time to start working properly! After all, you want your muffins, right?”

“Oh yes, oh yes!” Derpy hopped up and down as Pinkie unstrapped Sleepy who was too weak to fight back, and strapped her up against the table once more.

“Hey, Derpy, could you pass me the injection labeled with the red dot?”

“Sure!” Derpy nodded and began looking over the table, squinting until she finally found out, then handed it to Pinkie. “What’s that do?”

“This is adrenaline! It wakes up ponies when I’m not quite finished with them! I have to be careful how many times I use it though, I don’t want to poison their meat.” Pinkie said, injecting the hormone right into Sleepy’s chest, who widened her eyes with a start. She wasn’t screaming anymore, somehow feeling exhausted by also... energized?

“Okay, usually I would play a little bit more, but your want your muffins, and honestly I’m a little hungry too.” Pinkie giggled, holding up her scalpel once more, and cutting a straight line directly down Sleepy, from the bottom of her neck all the way to just before her groin. “After this cut, I add doors so I can remove all the organs. Do you want to try it, Derpy?”

“Not this time, maybe next? Derpy’s a little sleepy.” Derpy shrugged, sitting on the floor cross legged as she watched Pinkie happily.

“Okie dokie lokie~” Pinkie smiled, making doors on Sleepy’s torso and pealing it back, revealing all the goods inside. She pinned back the flaps, and picked up a bucket, resting it beneath the table. “Usually, I would numb you to keep you alive longer, but since the first game went on longer than I expected, so to make you experience the full shebang, I’m not going to.” She said as she plucked out all of the knives and put them in a bowl.

“Thanks a bunch.” Sleepy said sarcastically, avoiding looking down.

“You’re welcome!”

She then began pulling the organs out of Sleepy, only the tubes keeping the functioning as they were put in the bucket, Pinkie humming as she worked. Soon, the bucket was filled, and all that was left in Sleepy was her heart and lungs, protected behind her rib cage.

Sleepy’s head was spinning as she felt herself fading, the blood loss and pain was unbearable! “You won’t get away with this, you know…”

“Oh Sleepy, I’ve been doing this for years!” Pinkie smiled at her, holding up a hammer and slamming it into the ribcage, quickly breaking it. Sleepy wheezed, as Pinkie started cutting all the organs connections, severing them.

Sleepy the closed her eyes, no more.

“All finished already?” Derpy asked. “Now muffins?”

“Not quite.” The pink pony replied. I have to skin her, then remove all her meat! After that, muffins.!”

Pinkie Pie, the pink party pony, and Derpy, the Pegasus who mailed all the post, sat on a blanket in the park, an assortment of pretty muffins in front of them which they gladly snacked on.

“Pinkie Pie!” Came a yell, and over ran the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, her little dragon Spike on her back. “Woah, that’s a lot of muffins!”

“Yup!” Pinkie smiled, holding two over to Twilight, who took one and gave the other to Spike. “Derpy helped me make them, didn’t you Derpy?”

“Yeah!” Derpy nodded, a little bit of Muffin stuck to her face. “I did good!”

“I’m proud of you Derpy!” Twilight said, slowing her voice down a tad. “Was it hard?”

“Nope! Pinkie said once I’m used to it Derpy will be a master baker, like her!” Derpy said happily, shoving the rest of the muffin in her mouth.

“I wish you luck then, Derpy!” The unicorn smiled, before it faded into a somber face. “Pinkie, me and Spike are joining up with a bunch of ponies to make a search party. Another pony went missing, this time Sleepy Dream. The blue earth pony who naps all the time on the bench?”

“Another?” Pinkie frowned, shooting Derpy a look. “I’ll join next time! Right now, I just want to finish my picnic with Derpy.”

Derpy nodded, and reached over for another muffin. “Yeah, more muffins!”

“I understand… Try to stay your happy selves if you can. Stay safe okay?”

“We will!” Pinkie said confidently, leaning on Derpy. “Don’t worry your purple heads!”

As Twilight and Spike left, Pinkie and Derpy watched, until she was a fair distance away.

They laughed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derpy gets ready to make cupcakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day? I havent done that in years ahhhh!!!!!! Anyway!! Have fun!! Remember to comment and stuff!
> 
> Oh also, warning for ableism in this chapter, especially the r slur!

Derpy sat in the candlelit darkness, fiddling with a piece of paper as she read over it again and again, trying to memorize the script that had been written out for her by Pinkie. “Y-You were pulled out of- no your NUMBER was pulled out of the jar…” Derpy mumbled to herself, frustration building up in her stomach.

It was her turn to harvest the unfortunate pony, this time a unicorn called Bluenote, a stallion with a light blue hide and dark blue mane with a purple stripe going down it. Derpy thought his mane looked nice as it reminded her of Twilight’s, who let her borrow books from the library to practice reading as long as she kept them safe. He wasn’t as pretty as Twilight was, but that’s okay because you don’t have to be pretty to be tasty!

Pinkie Pie had had to go on some friendship mission and was going to be gone for a few hours, so she dropped Bluenote off in the basement and said Derpy could do as she wished with him, but that she must remember to remove the horn! That’s the most important thing, or he would be able to escape very easily.

When she heard a low groan come from the Stallion, she jumped up, before gasping. She forgot to do something very important! She stared at the horn atop of Bluenote head and haphazardly grabbed the hammer from the table, and swung it across the top of his head, making contact with the horn, which didn’t come off completely, but it was leaning and a fair amount of blood was now pouring down Bluenote’s face, visibly swaying from the lightheadedness that came from the headwound. Derpy grit her teeth, then flew up and ripped the rest of it from his head, letting out a breath of relief as she heard him hiss in pain with a start as he woke up completely.

“W-What is this?” He yelled, when he tried to rest his hoof on his head to massage the strange ache that was there, but found he couldn’t move his arms. He attempted to use his magic to cast a light, but all it caused was a searing pain to spread throughout his skull. “What in Equestria is going on?!”

“H-Hello!” Derpy stuttered, stepping closer and taking a deep breath. “Y-You are here t- “  
  
“DERPY HOOVES?” Bluenote shouted, leaning as far forward as he could in his binds. “What is going on here? Was all this your doing?”

“I- Don’t interrupt me! Its rude!” Derpy pouted, before glancing back at her paper. “You are h-here to- “

“Honestly how did this idiot trap me here…? CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME? ME? GO? RELEASE ME? YOU IDIO- “He was cut off with a yell as Derpy had flown up and kicked him in the side of his face. If there was anything Derpy hated, it was being mean! Derpy wasn’t an idiot! And didn’t she say to not interrupt her? What a rude pony!

“Derpy is going to have to teach you some manners!” She said, a chill running down Bluenote’s back when he saw the look on her face. A look of hatred. But as soon as it had come, it faded into a childish carefree smile. “I can do that while we make… Uhh.” she glanced at the paper, forgetting what her and Pinkie were making that day, “Oh! Cupcakes today!”

“I’m helping you… make cupcakes? How can I help you while I’m strapped down?” He said, obviously angry, jolting one of his arms forward to prove a point. “I don’t feel like making cupcakes anyway, a reta- “

“If you about to call Derpy a retard, you better change that sentence right now.” Derpy said, her voice flat as she stared him down. “Derpy hates being called a retard.”

“Well, I’m sorry if I’m not being the nicest pony while strapped against my will in a dark basement!” Bluenote said sarcastically.

“Derpy is going to enjoy cupcakes today, but I would still prefer muffins! Muffins are my favourite. Especially chocolate muffins.” Derpy said, her mood improving throughout that sentence. “Maybe Derpy can have muffins next time!”

“I said I don’t feel like making cupcakes, Derpy.” The unicorn hissed, before spotting the scalpel in the pegasuses hand and going pale. “I… Really don’t- “

“Shh!” Derpy yelled, before dropping her jaw and covering her mouth. “Ohhh! I forgot to tell you what’s going on!”

“That would be nice.” Bluestone said with only a hint of the arrogance he had before.

Derpy hummed as she put the scalpel on Bluenote’s flank, who in return froze in fear. “Me and Pinkie pulled a number out of a jar, and your number was pulled out of the jar, so you gotta help me make cupcakes.”

“Don’t tell anypony the secret ingredient, but today it’s you!” Bluenote screamed as Derpy cut deep, tracing a circle around his cutie mark, a whole note and flat symbol on top of a blue and purple stylized "Jazz" pattern. Derpy would like one of those! It looked nice.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Bluenote yelled, desperately trying to cast magic as Derpy managed to peal off his left cutie mark. While is was definitely not neat, it was done cleanly and Derpy cheered, excited to tell Pinkie. She then moved to his right flank and began cutting, but before she could finish-

“GET OFF OF ME YOU RETARDED FUC- “He was cut off with a gasp as Derpy ripped the rest of his cutie mark off, skin trailing down his leg coming with it. Derpy gritted and cut off the excess skin, putting the second cutie mark on the side.

“Didn’t Derpy tell you not to call Derpy that?” She asked. “You are very rude, and mean, _and I’m going to make you suffer._ ” Derpy said flatly as she looked over the table and picked up a mug. Looking over it, she picked up a bottle of hand soap. “When Derpy would do anything naughty as a filly, mummy would fill my mouth with soap, all the way up! It tastes real bad.” She took off the pump from the soap and poured the contents into the mug until it reached the top, and put the bottle of soap down. She then picked up a needle and thread and stalked over to Bluenote, who began sweating.

“Open up!” Derpy smiled, pouring the soap into his mouth, then throwing the mug quickly and clamping his mouth down as he tried to spit it out. “Don’t spit! That ickish!” She then hit him hard around the head to disorient him, and began to sew his lips together, making sure not to leave any gaps.

He whined and made various other noises, but he couldn’t get his mouth open no matter how hard he tried, and the soap was beginning to choke him and burn his mouth. “Woah! That worked!” Derpy cheered, jumping on the spot. “No more rude pony!”

Bluenote thrashed, internally screaming but all he managed to make was strained. If only he could escape, he knew he would be able to overpower Derpy, but with the way things were going… He didn’t want to think about it. Blood ran down his chin.

“Hey, your fur is very pretty.” Derpy smiled, looking through her tools and picking up a vegetable peeler. “It’s wasted on meanies like you. Why are meanies pretty a lot? Do they think they can get away with being mean just cause they pretty?” She asked, skipping over to him and pressing the peeler against him. “Pinkie said she wants more stuff to make decorations with, and your fur is pretty!”

Muffled screams and stunted coughing filled the basement and Derpy starting running the peeler down his chest, the biggest bit of skin she could get to easily, skinning him alive. Her eyes sparkled with the thoughts and ideas that came to them, all of which she could use Bluenote’s hide for! A table rug, a door mat… Maybe even a coat if Pinkie new how to do that! It got cold in the winter, and Bluenote’s fur looked warm. She giggled, giddy, and traded her peeler for a knife to cut the biggest piece of skin off as she possibly could. Blue note was starting to go still, so she quickly injected him with adrenaline, which perked him right back up.

“Bluenote! Watch!” She draped the skin over her back and began running, making plane noises as she went. “I’m a hero!”

Bluenote though she was anything but, but he couldn’t tell her that of course.

After she has finished running and flying around, she stopped in front of the unicorn with a frown. “You don’t look happy; I can fix that!” She picked the needle and thread back up and pushed his cheek up, sewing it in place, then repeated the step on the other side. “There! Now you are happy!” With his Cheshire cat smile and bloodily skinned front, Bluenote looked quite a sight.

“A happy pony is a tasty pony~!” Derpy sang, looking back through the tools. What else could she do?

She hummed, then let out a loud “A-HA” and picked up the hacksaw from the table. “You’re a musi-musici… Music man!” She grinned, then added more straps, much closer to Bluenote’s shoulders. “If I eat music arms, maybe I can be a music pony!”

Bluenote’s thrashing picked up tenfold, absolutely terrified at the thought of losing his arms. How would he play the saxophone with out them; how would he do ANYTHING without them!? His thought process was halted when he felt a deep cut in his right arm, just past his shoulder. She then wondered, it’s a hack saw, right? Can it hack?” She raised it up and slammed it down on Bluenote’s arm, a fresh burst of tears pouring down his face at the start.

She hacked as far as she could go, but once it reached bone, it wouldn’t go any further. “Hack saws aren’t very good at hacking.” Derpy noted, continuing sawing normally, until the arm dropped a thud. Derpy then giggled, picking the arm up, and hitting Bluenote with it in the face. “Why you hitting yourself?” She laughed, remembering foals doing that when they were playing together. Bluenote’s head hang in defeat, having lost the will to live. How could he be a musician with one arm, which he knew he was about to lose.

And lose it he did.

The Pegasus laughed, playing with the two arms in glee, spinning around on the floor space. “I got four arms!” She joked, having the time of her life. Maybe it felt especially good because he was mean to her? Who knew? Not her! But she didn’t mind! This must be what Pinkie feels!

Derpy played for a few minutes, before needing to catch her breath back and pausing in front of Bluenote, who refused to look up from the floor.That was okay, Pinkie would he home soon anyway, so it was time to start wrapping things up. But before that… It was so fun taking off him arms, what about the rest of his appendage?

* * *

Pinkie came through the door with a hop in her step and a song in her throat, having helped some Yaks have fun together, and she moved the floor board and pushed the button, sliding down the slide. “Helloooo~ Pinkie to Derpy, the Pinkamena Diane Pie has arrived~!”

Derpy waved at her happily and Pinkie hopped over, before she whistled and hugged Derpy tightly. “You did so so good!”

Bluenote’s body was skinned bare, with both arms and legs removed and placed neatly next to him. His torso was open, and bare of any organs. His head was missing. It was on the table, a gaping hole of a mouth as the lips, tongue and teeth has been removed, and his eyes were bloody holes.

“Cupcake time?” Derpy asked.

“Cupcake time!” Pinkie confirmed.


End file.
